Quotations
by Lemonly
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots inspired by different quotes.
1. Chapter 1

**Background for chapter: **

** Dean/Hermione**

** Set in their third year**

** Dean fells torn between the him he shows in the muggle world and his life at Hogwarts**

Hermione walked down to her spot by the lake, only to find someone already sitting there. She was shocked; it was nearly 10pm. Once she got closer, she found that the person was Dean Thomas. She was about to turn to go somewhere else, but he stopped her.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up," he said, scooting over on the rock. She looked at him curiously but sat down next to him. He was still in his uniform, minus the robe and tie. She felt underdressed with her thin pajama bottoms, tank top, sweat shirt, and flip flops on. He looked deep in thought.

"Don't think no one's noticed that you keep sneaking off at night. Harry told me and Seamus to follow you last week." Dean said, noticing her confused expression. Seeing her shocked one, he responded, "He wanted to apologize to you right after he blew up. But you know how Ron is; he hasn't given Harry anytime to talk to you. He's concerned about you, you know."

"Yeah, well, Ron always has been a right git," Hermione said, ignoring the part about Harry being concerned for her. He was always concerned for her, she knew that. Remembering the first thing her said, she asked, "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah, I was only hoping you would show up. I mean, you've come down to this spot every day since Harry and Ron stopped talking to you."

"Did you want to talk to me?" Hermione was slightly surprised. Sure, she talked to Dean before, but he had never sought her out to talk to her at school. The only person who ever did that was Harry.

"How do you do it?"

"Pardon?"

"You forget, Mia, that I know the you from the muggle world. We've been neighbors since we were three. You act the same here as you do at home. Maybe in the first year you didn't, but after that, you definitely did. Since day one here, I've felt like I haven't been able to be myself around anyone but you. And that rarely happens because you're mostly getting Harry and/or Ron out of trouble. I'm so tired of pretending to be that 'quite guy in Gryffindor'."

"Dean…"

"I just feel like the real me wouldn't be accepted. The real me certainly wouldn't be well liked, after all between Harry and Ron, Gryffindor can't take another trouble maker."

"Two things. One, Harry does not go around making trouble, it usually finds him," seeing the look Dean gave her, she added, "okay, oaky, there are the occasions where Harry does go looking. But those usually happen when nobody will listen to him but me, and sometimes Ron. Okay, the second thing is, one must dare to be himself, however frightening or strange that self may prove to be."

"Jane Austin?"

"Actually, I saw it on a bumper sticker. The point is, you shouldn't care what others think. I like the real you. In fact, I miss him very much."

"Thanks. To tell you the truth, I really missed the real you at the beginning of first year. I really missed you last year when you were petrified."

"I was thinking about that the other day. Madame Pomfrey told me, when she woke me up last year, that Harry never left my side unless he absolutely had to. She also said that Ron was occasionally with him. She wouldn't say who else visited me. Do you, by any chance, know?"

"I might have. I was so scared. You're one of my best friends. You and Seamus. And then, suddenly, you were gone. I couldn't help thinking that I should have been petrified inside of you. That I should have been that one laying in that bed. I lost you for a good amount of second year. I was there whenever Harry wasn't. I couldn't stand to see you so hopeless. When Pomfrey said that you would be able to hear me, I started telling you what had happened in our classes because I knew you would want to know."

"I had this dream, while I was petrified, that I was in a Sleeping Beauty like fairy tale, and my prince came. But when he kissed me, nothing happened, and he started crying. Was that prince you?"

"Maybe. I was out of my mind in how much I missed you. That was my best idea on how to wake you up. It always worked in the movies."

"That was the best dream I had during that time. The rest just replayed what had happened or would happen."

"Thank you, Mia."

"For what?"

"For listening."

"Your welcome, Dean. I'm always here for you."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Background for chapter:**

** Hermione/Fred**

** Set in the trio's fifth year**

** Fred and Hermione have been together secretly since after the Yule Ball the previous year. Hermione spent the whole day teasing him, he finally gets fed up and decides to make her pay after the DA meeting that night.**

Fred narrowed his eyes at his secret girlfriend of one year. She had decided to tease him all day, and he was tired of it. She saw his narrowed gaze after she threw Ron across the room and returned it with a coy smile. She then walked to the girls locker room that the RoR had developed for after meetings. Her friends surrounding her. George, who the only one on Fred's side of the relationship, put a comforting hand on his twin's shoulder. He knew what she had been putting his twin through, Fred turned to him.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you back at the common room," Fred said, nodding toward the door. He had heard Hermione tell Harry that she would clean up and that was when he would pounce.

Meanwhile in the girls' locker room…

Lavender and Parvati had found out about Hermione and Fred's relationship by walking in on them. In fact, they had given her the idea of teasing him.

"Okay, put this on, Hermione," Parvati said, pulling a light navy blue lace bra and thong set out of her bag and Lavender pulled out a short black skirt, about mid-thigh length, and a white button up that was about two sizes smaller than Hermione's school shirt.

Hermione did what she was told, keeping the top two buttons undone. She then tousled her hair a little, giving it the messy, sex-hair look that she knew turned Fred on. Her roommates gushed over how she looked before dragging the other girls out and taking Hermione's stuff with them. She waited a couple more minutes before she walked out, the door disappearing behind her.

She began to clean up the room when she felt his hands on her hips.

"Do you know what you've been doing to me all day?" Fred whispered huskily in her ear.

"Fred, I have to finish cleaning," Hermione said, biting back a moan. She tried to move out of his grip, but he just tightened it.

"You are a witch, you know? There's a little spell that will clean this room up real fast." Fred said, flicking his wand, cleaning the room successfully.

"Fred" Hermione was cut off by him spinning her around and kissing her harder than he ever had before. She was quick to respond and found herself pressed against the mirror wall. As he started to press hot kisses down her neck and unbuttoning her top, she pushed him away.

"Not here,"

"I don't give a fuck if anyone walks in. You have been teasing me all day and now, I'm going to get you back."

"We should really go somewhere else."

"Like I said before, I don't care."

"Patience is a virtue, Fred"

"Yeah? Well, right now, it isn't."

He pressed his lips to hers again and she didn't try to stop him anymore.

A couple hours later…

They walked into the common room together, holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Where have you been, Mione? I was getting worried," Harry exclaimed, running over to make sure his best friend wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, Harry. Nothing happened. I just got a little distracted," Hermione explained.

Once she finally managed to convince Harry that she was okay, she walked up to the girls' dormitory, shooting Fred a smirk and wink over her shoulder. He sent a smirk of his own at her as she disappeared around the corner.

"You get her back?" George asked.

"Oh, yeah," Fred said, smirking at the memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Background for Chapter:**

** Hermione/Harry**

** Set during 4****th**** year**

** Hermione offers Harry comforting words after the profit article.**

Harry glared at the students who were gossiping in the corridors and wrapped a protective arm around Hermione as they made their way to the library. She tried to tell him that she was okay, but she knew that he felt that this was his fault. Once in the library, she led him to a corner in the back.

"No one comes this far back," Hermione explained, sitting down. Harry nodded silently before sitting down as well. They began working on their work, but Harry found his eyes wandering to Hermione.

"Are you wearing make-up?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione responded, blushing. _Why is it that he notices TODAY! I've been wearing it all week._

"Why?"

"Because Lavender and Parvati have attacked me every morning this week with it." _Okay, not a total lie. They did. But I asked them to on Monday, I guess in gossip-speak that means every day._

"Oh… It looks good."_ It does look good, it looks great. But I think Hermione's prettier without it. When you can see her natural features and her slight blemishes that show she's not exactly perfect, even if I've always thought she was._

"Thanks" _Great, he likes it. I'm going to have to figure out how to do this on my own, now._

"I like you without make-up, too, you know." _Crap! I did not just say that!_

"What?"

"I really like you without make-up, too. I think the make-up covers up your natural features."

"Oh, thank you."

"Would you want to go to dinner in Hogsmaid with me tonight? We could sneak out and go to The Griffin's Den, I know how much you like that place."

"Sure. Why with me? I thought you liked Cho?"

"I thought I did too. But she's nowhere near as pretty or fun to be around as you. Which I guess leads to the question I've been wanting to ask you for a while."

"Okay," Hermione said, blushing and setting down her quill.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" _I have no idea where this courage is coming from but, judging by the look on her face, it's a very good thing._

"Yes!" Hermione replied, leaning over the table and brushing her lips against his.

"Really? I mean, you do realize that Seeker is going to be all over this, right?"

"Harry, great minds discuss ideas; average minds discuss events; small minds discuss people. Rita Seeker has a very small mind."

"Where did you that quote from?" Harry asked with a smile. _Her quote collection is one of my favorite things about her. The fact that I'm one of the few who know about it makes it even better._

"Eleanor Roosevelt was a very wise woman."

Harry laughed and pressed his lips against hers again.

"I'll meet you in the common room at six." Harry said, pulling away.

Hermione nodded before checking her watch.

"I have to go. I only have two hours to get ready." Hermione said, packing up.

"LAVENDER! PARVATI! I need your help!" she yelled, passing her room mates on the way out of the library.

Harry laughed to himself. _I love her girly moments._


	4. Chapter 4

**Background for Chapter:**

** Hermione/Seamus**

** Set in 6****th**** year**

** Hermione and Seamus are about to tell Harry and Ron about their relationship.**

"I can't believe you actually convinced me to do this. It's like a death sentence." Seamus whispered furiously to his girlfriend of a year, secretly of course.

"It didn't take a lot Seamus." Hermione calmly replied.

"You are a seductress, that it why. You abused your power as the woman I love."

"It's called using my brain to figure out how to sway you toward my way of thinking by using my womanly ways. Now, I love you Seamus, but Harry and Ron are like my brothers and I'm tired of sneaking around. I want them to know about us."

"I want them to know about us too, love. But, what I don't want, is the murder of my body once they find out."

"They won't kill. I won't let them."

"But what if they explode? Ron, I'm not too worried about, he's an idiot. But Harry? He's like your scary older brother. And I already had to meet your actual scary older brother, I really don't need to do that over again."

"You aren't getting out of this. They're your friends, they won't hurt you."

"You under estimate how much they, and by 'they' I mean mostly Harry, care about you. They were close to beating poor Terry Booth for looking at you too long when you two were working on a project. What do you think they're going to do to me when I'm your boyfriend?"

"Oh, honestly, I've told them many times that I'm not a little girl anymore. They knew that I would eventually get a boyfriend."

"Yeah, right. Try telling them that you aren't a little girl anymore, see if that gets you anywhere."

"You are telling them tonight."

"But…"

"No 'buts' mister. Now, go talk to your friends and there just might be a reward for you."

"Can I get that reward now?"

"Go,"

"But, Mina, they will kill me."

"Then stand up to them."

"Yeah, right. Have you noticed that whenever someone is on the opposing side of _the_ Harry Potter loses?"

"Seamus, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends."

"You need to stop reading all those muggle books."

Hermione smiled coyly at him before brushing her lips lightly across his. He leaned closer to her, but she pulled back.

"You get a lot more than that AFTER you talk to my best friends. I'll be waiting right here."

"Mina, kiss for luck?"

Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek before pushing him toward the end of the landing.

"Mina, promise me something?"

"Of course."

"If you hear me screaming, please come running."

"Okay."

"And, for the sake of my dignity, please make sure no one sees me lifeless corpse."

"Go." Hermione laughed as he walked down the stairs.

*10 minutes later*

"MINA!"

Hermione came running out of her dorm and down the stairs.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Harry immediately backed away, though he didn't stop glaring at Seamus, who was cowering in his armchair. Ron's entire head was red and he was standing up. Seeing his girlfriend, Seamus ran behind her. She rolled her laughing eyes and Seamus glared at her.

"Mione.." Harry started.

"Don't you 'Mione' me, Mr. Potter. Now that you know, me and Seamus will be leaving."

Not waiting for a response, Hermione took Seamus' hand and lead him through the portrait hole.

They stopped outside the RoR and Seamus gave Hermione a questioning glance. She ignored him and once the door appeared, dragged him through it.

"So, not that I'm not happy about the room…" Seamus said, immediately looking forward to tonight.

"Well, now that you told Harry and Ron, you can have me for the whole night, instead of just an hour." Hermione said with a coy smile.

Seamus didn't need to hear anything else. He grabbed and threw he onto the king size bed. He climbed on top of her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Mina." Seamus said, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you, too, Shay." Hermione responded, flipping them with a smirk, causing Seamus to groan.

_Tonight's going to be awesome,_ was Seamus' last coherent thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Background for chapter:**

** Hermione/Draco**

** Post-Hogwarts**

** Draco joined the Order in his 7****th**** year and he and Hermione began a relationship. They kept it a secret in order to protect Hermione since the Death Eaters are out to punish Draco for turning his back on them. It was going well, until Hermione went missing.**

It's been almost three days since Hermione went missing and Draco was slowly losing. _It's my fault. It's all my fault. If I had just waited until the war was over to tell her what I've been wanting to tell her since the first time I saw her, this wouldn't have happened._ He was pacing in her room at Headquarters. He sat down on her bed, with his head in his hands. His eyes found a stuffed bear and he smiled. She took it with her everywhere she went and had since she was two. He picked it up and hugged it close, that's how Charlie Weasley found him.

"Draco, the meeting's about to start. Are you okay?" Charlie asked, stepping into the room and closing the door.

"No, I'm not okay. It's my fault that's she's gone." Draco lamented, clutching the teddy bear as tight as he could.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, sitting down next to the blonde.

"They took her to get to me. We've been seeing each other for a while. GOD! We kept it a secret so something like this wouldn't happen. So that she would stay safe."

"Listen, Draco, this isn't your fault. She wasn't supposed to be out without three Order members with her. When they were attacked, she only had one person with her. They had no chance."

"Why would she do that? It just doesn't sound like her."

"They were under ployjuice. We don't know how they were found. We'll find her, don't worry."

"Do you know who took her?"

"Tonks said it was Bellatrix LaStrange."

Draco noticeably paled. _If Aunt Bella has Hermione… no, I can't think about that. It won't help anything. Wait! That's it! If Aunt Bella has her then…" _

"I know where she!" Draco exclaimed, running out of the room, teddy bear still in hand.

Charlie followed the blonde downstairs, laughing slightly at what the facial expressions of the Order members would be when Draco Malfoy came running into the meeting room hugging Hermione Granger's teddy bear.

"I know where Hermione is!" Draco yelled, bursting through the door. The Order members turned to the blonde, shocked. They were even more shocked and confused when they saw what was in his arms.

"How would you know where she is?" Ron spat, still not trusting him.

"Charlie said that Bellatrix took her. She has a Manor that hasn't been used since she was little. She and my mom always talked about how it would be the perfect place to hide out since no one outside of the Black family knows about it." Draco explained.

"How I have been so stupid? I completely over looked it! I'll take a team there now, if we're not back in fifteen minutes, send back-up. It shouldn't be heavily guarded since no one knows about it." Sirius said, standing up. Harry stood up as well.

"No, Harry, you are staying here. Tonks, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Remus, and Kingsley, you're coming with me." Sirius said. They group nodded and followed Sirius out of the room. Draco sat down in a chair and clutched the teddy bear tighter. Harry began pacing length of the room. After ten minutes passed, Draco was starting to get even more worried and Harry's pacing wasn't helping.

"Would you stop pacing, Potter?" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, sorry if I'm worried about my best friend. Bellatrix LaStrange has her. Do you have any idea what she could have been doing to her! Oh, yeah. I forgot, she's your aunt."

"Don't think for a minute, Potter, that you are the only man here who cares about her!" Draco responded, standing up and walking toward Harry. He had heard it said in a muggle movie Hermione had made him watch and he hoped it would get his point across.

Before either could say anything else the door opened and Hermione came barreling through the door into Draco's arms. He immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces. Charlie walked into the room and pulled Harry and Ron out.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Draco kept muttering into her hair.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who was stupid enough to go out with only Tonks." Hermione chided.

"I was so worried."

"I can tell. You were clutching Teddy like it was your life line."

"I didn't know what else I could do."

Hermione pressed her lips to Draco's and he made a promise to himself never to let her out of his sight.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Hermione. So much," Draco rested his forehead against hers and picked her up bridal style. "Now, we need to get you checked over. I'll have Potter bring Pomfrey up to your room."

With that, Draco carried a giggling Hermione up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Background for Chapter:**

** Hermione/the twins friendship**

** Set summer before sixth year**

** The twins convince Hermione to help them clean up their flat**

** The quote is from an episode of My Boys**

"I still don't know why I agreed to this," Hermione grumbled as she looked around the disgusting flat.

"Because you can't say no to us," George said, sliding up beside her, sliding up to her.

"No… I just needed to get away from your git of a little brother." Hermione corrected, picking up a trash bag and starting to throw stuff into it.

Three hours later, she was done. Even magic couldn't help the place, so everything had to be done the muggle way. It still wasn't thoroughly cleaned. She was washing her hands when she noticed a rather larger patch of itchy red skin. Hermione couldn't believe they actually claimed that the flat wasn't that bad. She stormed out of the bathroom.

"What is this?" she demanded, looking at the twins.

"I don't know," George said, looking at it closer.

"A rash?" Fred suggested, joining his twin.

"Well, I didn't have it when I got here." Hermione snapped before walking to the fireplace, promptly flooing back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked, amusement clearly evident in his voice.

"I have a rash!" Hermione said, pushing past him to her room to get her magic first aid kit.

"They better find a good way to make it up to me," Hermione grumbled, rubbing a healing balm on the rash.

Harry entered the room carrying a bouquet of yellow roses.

"The twins sent these to you." Harry said, handing them to her.

She smiled fondly at the flowers. When she found the note, she narrowed her eyes. _Hope that rash gets better. The Weasley Twins_

"Not even a thank you," Hermione mumbled, ripping the note off and crumpling it up. She looked at the flowers and smiled again.

"Hermione, what are you planning?" Harry asked, slightly worried when the angered Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. It doesn't concern you." Hermione responded, a plan forming in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Background for Chapter:**

** Hermione/Dean**

**Lavender is Hermione's cousin**

** Seventh Year**

** Since Juno has so many good quotes, I decided, instead of making multiple chapters with Juno quotes, to combine them into one story. All quotes in this chapter are from Juno, some have been modified.**

Hermione walked through the portrait hole as Dean was walking out, carrying a water bottle and dressed for his morning run around the grounds.

"Hey Dean," she greeted. He stopped and stared at her for a second before responding.

"Hey Hermione," he responded, looking at his feet. Things had been kind of awkward between them since they slept together a couple weeks ago, before school started. They lived in the same neighborhood and had begun a flirty relationship during the summer, which escalated into something more. Luckily, no one else really noticed.

"Wow, your shorts are, like, especially gold today," Hermione said after a minute, gesturing to his running shorts, which were indeed brighter than usual.

"My mom uses color safe bleach," Dean responded, admitting his mom still did his laundry during the summer.

"Go Carol," Hermione replied sarcastically, for some reason Dean's mom really didn't like Hermione, and that feeling of negativity had rubbed off on Hermione.

"Well, I should get going. Harry's looking for you. He can't find his new set of robes, or something like that."

"I guess I better go help him," Hermione responded, walking up the boys' staircase she muttered under her breath, "I swear! That boy would lose his head if it weren't for me."

"Hermione! There you are! I need your help!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up from the floor on the far side of the bed.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and walked calmly to Harry's truck, opened it, lifted up the Invisibility Cloak, and pulled out the set of neatly folded robes. She handed them to Harry and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Hermione! I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would die, Potter."

"Probably. Lavender says you caught a bug. How're you feeling?"

"Okay. I'm going to see Madame Pomfrey later today."

"Don't forget to tell me how it goes."

"Okay. I gotta go; Lavender needs to talk to me this morning about Ron."

"You had better remember your promise, young lady."

"Alright. Bye, Harry, I'll see you in Science."

With that, Hermione headed back down the stairs. Today she would either confirm or disprove the theory she and Lavender had come up with. She was slightly nervous, yet excited at the same time. A lot had happened to her this summer, including falling in love. Yes, Hermione Granger had fallen in love with her next door neighbor, Dean Thomas. She just had to figure out if she should tell him. She sighed as she sat down across from Lavender. After an hour of Lavender saying over and over again how her relationship with Ron was failing, she paused and looked at Hermione.

"Just tell him," Lavender stated, out of the blue.

"Tell who what?" Hermione looked at her cousin in confusion.

"Tell Dean you're in love with him. It'll be a lot easier to tell him the bigger news."

"We don't know if there will be bigger news, okay?"

"Hermione, you need to tell him. Seamus says that whenever Dean hears your name, your voice, your laugh, passes the library, or anything else that reminds him of you, he gets this big smile on his face. He, more than likely, loves you. But you know Dean, he's a shy one. After all, you're the one that basically said, 'Hey let's have sex'."

"I did not! Me and him got paired up for Seven Minutes In Heaven and then we left the party right after."

"Whatever you say."

"And for your information, Dean is really good in… chair,"

"You guys did it in a chair?"

"Stop laughing!"

At this point both girls were lost in their giggles. When they finally stopped, they decided to go to breakfast. They would occasionally start giggling again, earning odd looks from other students as they walked down the hall. Lavender watched as Hermione caught Dean's eye. His face broke into a huge grin and Hermione blushed slightly but returned to grin with her own of equal size. Lavender began to laugh again as she watched the interaction between the two. Hermione elbowed Lavender, rolling her had her cousin laughter died down to the occasional giggle. The two sat down across from Dean and Seamus. Harry came in and sat down on the other side of Hermione. He glanced at Lavender with a raised eyebrow every time she let a giggle out.

"Do I want to know?" he asked Hermione after the fifth giggle.

"No." Hermione replied, shaking her head before pushing her almost full plate away from her.

"You have to eat, Hermione," Dean said, noticing that she had barely eaten anything.

"The food's kind of making me feel sick right now." Hermione replied.

"We'll go see Madame Pomfrey after classes today," Lavender said, suddenly serious.

The atmosphere took a turn for the worst as Ron entered the Great Hall. He and Lavender hadn't been getting that well lately. And by "that well", I mean not at all. Lavender had found out from Ginny what Ron had really done while he was staying with Charlie in Romania over part of Winter Holiday last year and again during the month he was there over the summer.

"We need to talk Lavender!" Ron exclaimed, walking over to her.

Lavender groaned but got up and followed her boyfriend, only so they wouldn't cause a scene. A couple minutes later, Hermione and Dean made their way to their first class. Hogwarts had decided to include a muggle science class to the required classes, much to the dismay of the muggleborn students, and Gryffindors had the class first.

"Dean, I have something to tell you." Hermione said, pulling him into an empty classroom.

"Okay." Dean replied, sitting down on one of the desk and pulling Hermione between his legs. She blushed at the action. It was an action that was reserved for breaks, not at all for Hogwarts. But she loved it.

"I think I'm in love with you" Hermione said quietly, looking into his eyes.

"You mean as friends?" Dean asked, hoping she loved him as more.

"No... I mean for real. 'Cause you're, like, the coolest person I've ever met, and you don't even have to try, you know?" Hermione replied, biting her lip, a small smile forming.

"I try really hard, actually," Dean responded with a breathy laugh.

"You're very good at hiding it," Hermione said, laughing as well.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the cheese to my macaroni," Dean whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

Hermione smile grew and she pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling him out of the room and they made their way to their class hand-in-hand.

The professor finished the background for the lab and Hermione and Dean turned to Ron and Lavender, their lab partners to start. They knew this wasn't going to turn out well, Ron was still red and Lavender had her stubborn face on.

"Who's ready for some chromo magnificence?" Hermione asked with fake enthusiasm, trying to break the tension a little.

"Yeah, I have a menstrual headache. So I can't really look at bright lights today," Lavender said, looking at her nails. Hermione knew she was just trying to get a rise out of Ron, which worked perfectly.

"Lavender, I told you to go to the infirmary and lie down. You never listen!" Ron exclaimed, frustrated that she didn't do what he told her to do anymore.

"No, Ron. Because I don't take orders. Not from you and not from any man." Lavender shot back.

"You know you've been acting like this ever since I got back from visiting my brother in Romania... I already told you nothing happened." Ron groaned, not knowing that Lavender knew everything.

"Well I'm going to set up the apparatus. Um, Hermione, would you like to plug in the Bunsen burner?" Dean said, turning to his girlfriend and trying to get the group back on topic.

"It's my pleasure," Hermione said, plugging said Bunsen burner in.

"I'm going to the infirmary." Lavender shouted, turning to leave.

"Good. Call me when you get off the rag!" Ron shouted, standing up.

"Fine! Call me when you learn how to love someone instead of cheat at your brother's dragon reserve. Just because you had four Smirnoff ices and a bottle of snow peak peach flavored Fire Whiskey." Lavender said, turning around and storming out of the room.

"Good, Lavender. I'll be sure to do that. I'll make a note of it!" Ron yelled at her back.

"I've actually heard the snow peak peach flavor is the best flavor of Fire Whiskey," Hermione said awkwardly as Ron sat back down, Dean nodded in agreement before continuing with the experiment. Ron nodded in agreement and went back to sulking.

When class was over, Hermione ran out of the room to find Lavender, knowing that she would be in the common room. Dean promised to cover for her, so she didn't have to worry about that.

Lunch found Hermione and Lavender in the drug store in Hermione's neighborhood. Since both girls were officially able to apparate, Hermione decided to use a muggle pregnancy test, especially since she really didn't want Madame Pomfrey to do a test. What Hermione hadn't expected was to run into one of her kind-of-friends who was had lunch.

"Hey Su-Chin. How's high school going?" Hermione greeted casually.

"I'm having a little trouble concentrating." Su-Chin responded, looking confused as to why Hermione Granger, the girl who got into an exclusive boarding school, was in her old neighborhood.

"Oh well I could sell you some of my Adderall if you want" Hermione replied. Contrary to popular belief, Hermione did have attention issues.

"No thanks, I'm off pills" Su-Chin responded giving Hermione an odd look. Everyone who went to school with Hermione before she left knew how bad she needed those pills.

"That's a wise choice because I knew this girl who like had this crazy freak out because she took too many behavioral meds at once and she like ripped off her clothes, and dove into the fountain at Ridgedale Mall and was like, 'Blah I am a Kracken from the sea!'," Hermione responded, a serious expression on her face. Lavender snorted slightly into her hand. Hermione was so lucky there was a potion that would help her attention problems that didn't cause her to have drug induced hallucinations. Though, that particular instance was the best one. It had happened just two years ago when they were home for Winter Holiday.

"I heard that was you," Su-Chin said.

"Well, it was good seeing ya Su-Chin," Hermione replied, smiling and giving Lavender the money to pay for the test and headed toward the bathroom.

A couple minutes later Hermione sat staring at the little pink plus sign.

"Shit," she hissed out. Walking out of the stall and capping the end of the wand, she kicked the bathroom door open.

Lavender ran over to her and looked at the test. She hugged Hermione tightly when she saw the result.

"It'll be okay," Lavender whispered. The two walked to an alley and apparated back to Hogsmaid. They made their way back up to the castle in silence. Students, professors, ghosts, and portraits alike all watched them in concern. The whole school was aware of how loud the cousins were when together. Seeing them being so somber was something that caused a little bit of worry. Seeing Harry, Hermione pulled him along the rest of the way to the astronomy tower.

"I'm keeping it," Hermione said, looking out over the grounds.

"Keeping what?" Harry asked. Hermione silently handed him the test and realization dawned on him. He looked at Lavender who mouthed "Dean" to him.

"Hermione are you serious?" Harry asked, walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. This is a baby, Hermione. You can't even remember to give your little sister her breathing meds." Lavender said, for once trying to be the voice of reason.

"God that was one time! And she did not die if you recall." Hermione shot back.

"All I'm trying to say is that this is a baby who will be depending on you. I'll always be there to help you, so will Harry, but are you sure you're ready for this?" Lavender responded.

"Of course I'm not sure. But I'll have you and Harry. Oh My God! I still have to tell Dean."

"I'm sure he won't be that surprised. After all, he does know you guys didn't use protection." Lavender tried to comfort her.

"In fact, if he doesn't take responsibility, I'll kill him." Harry said, getting a small laugh out of Hermione.

Hermione watched as Dean walked into the common room later that night. He walked over and kissed her sweetly.

"I have something really important to tell you." Hermione said, looking at her lap as Harry and Lavender cleared the common room.

"Okay." Dean said, slightly concerned.

"Remember toward the end of summer when we, you know" Hermione started.

"Of course I do," Dean smirked.

"And how we didn't really use protection?"

"Yeah…" Dean realized what was coming next.

"Well… here," Hermione handed Dean the test. He closed his eyes when he saw the pink plus sign.

"So you're pregnant?"

"Yeah. I'm going to keep it."

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way." Dean lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, which were glistening with unshed tears.

"You're really okay with this?" Hermione asked, tears spilling over.

"Of course. When I said I love you this morning, I meant it."

"You didn't say you love me. You said"

"That you're the cheese to my macaroni. It was my way of saying that I'm nothing without you. I love you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione kissed him sweetly and the kiss soon escalated. They pulled apart after ten minutes before parting for bed.

Dean waited for Hermione before going down to breakfast. She came down the stairs with Lavender and threw her arms around Dean when she saw him. Harry, Lavender, and Seamus laughed as they watched the happy couple.

"Let's go to breakfast." Dean said.

"Hermione! My mom wants to talk to you on the fireplace real quick." Ron said, pointing toward the common room fireplace.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Hermione greeted when she reached the fireplace.

"Ginny said you had some exciting news for me. Did Ronald dump that slag Lavender and gotten back together with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked hopefully, not seeing Lavender sitting right next to Hermione.

"HEY!" Lavender exclaimed.

"That 'slag' as you say, just so happens to be my cousin. And no, she hasn't broken up with him yet. I actually have a boyfriend. I'm sure you remember Dean?" Hermione said, pulling dean down to kneel next to her.

"Oh, darling…"

"Before you continue, I do have some exciting news for you."

"Do tell, dear."

"I'm expecting."

"Expecting what?" Mrs. Weasley had a suspicion, but hoped she was wrong.

"A baby. I'm pregnant."

"God, Hermione. I thought you were the kind of girl who knew when to say when."

"I don't really know what kind of girl I am." with that said, Hermione stood up and let the common room. Lavender, Dean, Harry, and Seamus following quickly. Lavender ran ahead of the guys, knowing her cousin was more upset than she was letting on. Once in the Great Hall, Hermione sat down between Lavender and Dean, who took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Aren't you hungry?" Dean asked, seeing her untouched plate.

"Not for this. I could so go for like a huge cookie right now, with like, a lamb kabob simultaneously," Hermione said, causing her housemates who didn't know about her current situation to groan in disgust.

*Five months later*-Hermione's 7th month

By now, everyone in the school knew. What surprised Hermione was that no one said anything to her face about it. No insults, nothing.

"You seem to be getting pregnanter these days," Harry said, coming up next to Hermione, grin in place.

"Are you calling me fat, Potter?" Hermione responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, let me carry your bag," Harry said quickly, changing the topic.

"Oh, what's another ten pounds?" Hermione replied, handing him her bag nonetheless. He grimaced at the weight.

"So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Me and Lavender are going to the doctor. I'm getting an ultrasound done." Hermione answered.

"Dean's not going with you?"

"No, he said he was working on a surprise for me."

"Oh…"

"Would you like to come with us Harry?"

"YES!"

"Alright."

*In the Ultrasound Room*

"Whoa! Check out Baby Big Head. Dude, that thing is freaky lookin'," Lavender said, looking at the image on the screen.

"Excuse me. I am a sacred vessel, alright? All you've got in your stomach is Taco Bell," Hermione retorted, tearing up a little bit. She looked over at Harry and laughed, "Harry Potter, are you crying?"

"No. I just have something really big in my eyes, okay?" Harry responded.

"It's not unusual for the father to cry when they first see their baby." The technician said.

"Oh, I'm not the father. I'm the godfather. The father's working on a surprise for Mione." Harry responded.

"He's in healthy condition, I don't see anything wrong right now." the technician said, knowing they found out the sex the last time they were in.

*Hogwarts*

Hermione arrived back in the Gryffindor common room only to be dragged back out again by Seamus.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"To your house. Dean has something to show you." Seamus responded. Lavender and Harry had joined them by now.

The flooed to the small cottage Harry had bought them as an early wedding present. Dean hadn't proposed yet but Harry knew he was going to after the baby was born. Stepping out of the fireplace, Dean walked over to Hermione and led her down the hall into the room they picked to be the nursery.

When they walked in, she gasped. The nursery was completely finished. The walls were painted a light blue and all the furniture was either light green, pale yellow, or white. The windows had sheer white curtains hanging over them. All around the room there was a border of footballs, celebrating Hermione and Dean's favorite sport. Hermione hugged Dean tightly. Lavender and Harry walked into the room and Lavender let out a gasp.

"It's beautiful, Dean." Lavender said, voicing the words her cousin couldn't say.

"Me and Seamus worked on it all day." Dean responded.

"It's really is beautiful." Hermione said, wiping her tears away. She gasped and placed Dean's hand on her stomach. Dean smiled when he felt the baby kick. It wasn't the first time the little boy had kicked, but it was the first time where it was appropriate from Dean to feel it. Harry, Lavender, and Seamus left the room, leaving their friends to enjoy the private moment together.

"You should try talking to him. 'Cause, like, supposedly they can hear you even though it's all, like, ten-thousand leagues under the sea," Hermione whispered. Dean knelt down in front of her and put his other hand on her belly as well.

"Hey little guy. It's your daddy. From the feel of things, you're going to be a football player. My son, the future David Beckham. I like the sound of that. I'm so excited to meet you, little guy." Dean kissed her belly before standing back up and kissing Hermione.

*A month later*

"God you're getting huge. How many months has it been now?" Lavender said as Hermione exited the bathroom.

"Um it's coming up on the eighth. You should see me naked" Hermione replied, sitting down on her bed and picking up a random motherhood magazine.

"I wish my funbags would get bigger," Lavender said, noticing Hermione's chest had gotten bigger.

"Trust me, you don't. I actually have to wear a bra now and I have to rub this nasty cocoa butter stuff all over myself or my skin could get stretched too far and explode," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Hot!" Lavender gasped, "Does Dean ever do it for you?"

"Shut up!" Hermione responded, throwing a pillow at her cousin's head.

*Later that day*

The owl post had just arrived and Hermione opened a letter from her parents, neither of which had written her since they found out that she was pregnant. She opened the letter, glancing over it, before getting up and storming out of the Great Hall, well, as well as an eight month pregnant woman could storm out. Harry quickly got up to follow her, seeing as Lavender and Ron were still yelling at each other in the common room and Dean had gone to the cottage to baby proof everything.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harry asked, sitting down next to Hermione by the lake.

"My mom kicked my dad out. She's getting a divorce. He's been having an affair for the past year and a half. Neither of them want anything to do with me, she just thought I should know." Hermione responded, holding the letter out to Harry.

"Anything else bothering you?"

"Does the love couples have for each other last? I mean, Ron and Lavender are always fighting. Ginny cheated on you at least once a week. My dad has been having an affair. Dean's dad up and left when he was five."

"And…?"

"I need to know that it's possible that two people can stay happy together forever. I don't want to raise a baby if Dean's going to leave me someday." Hermione said, crying.

"Dean will never leave you, Mione." Harry replied, hugging Hermione tightly. She sniffled slightly but Harry's words brought great comfort to her, like they always did.

After fifteen minutes, Hermione made her way back up to the Gryffindor common room. Walking in she found Lavender pacing in front of the fire place.

"Where have you been?" Lavender demanded worriedly.

"Oh, just out, dealing with things way beyond my maturity level," Hermione responded, sitting down on one of the couches. Lavender joined her and the two sat in a comforting silence. Hermione rested her head on Lavender's shoulder and Lavender rested her head on top of Hermione's, both girls silently crying, but knowing it will all work out.

*****A month later*****

Hermione lay on her bed, reading when she felt a wetness.

"HARRY?" Hermione yelled from her dorm to the only person currently in the tower.

"What?" Harry responded.

"Either I just peed my pants or um..."

"_Or?_"

"THUNDERCATS ARE GO!" Hermione yelled, feeling a sharp pain.

Harry began freaking out, calling Lavender, Dean, and Seamus back to the common room via magic coin. They showed up five minutes later. Lavender ran upstairs and got Hermione while the boys go Hermione's suitcase, told all the teachers, and apparated to the muggle hospital Hermione had chosen. They were shock that Lavender and Hermione had beaten them there. Lavender sat in the waiting room with the boys, informing them that, until Hermione was giving birth, her mom would be in the room with her. Dean would go in when the time came.

*In the room*

Hermione paced back and forth as her Aunt Brenda watched. As she said when her sister told her Hermione was pregnant, "family is still family. You gotta be there for each other." Hermione's mother obviously hadn't felt the same way. Brenda promised to be there for her niece.

"Ow, ow, fuckity-ow! Bren, when do I get that spinal tap thing?" Hermione whined as another contraction ripped through her body.

"It's called a spinal block. And you can't have it yet, honey. The doctor said you're not dilated enough," Brenda replied, smiling sympathetically at her niece.

"You mean I have to wait for it to get worse? Why can't they just give it to me now?" Hermione whined again, going back to her pacing.

"Because, honey, doctors are sadists who like to play God and watch lesser people scream," as she said that, Hermione let out the loudest scream yet, "Shit." Brenda poked her head outside the door and yelled to the closest doctor, "Hey, can we get my niece the damn spinal tap already?"

Sixteen hours later Dean switched places with Brenda and did everything he could to help Hermione.

"IF YOU THINK I AM EVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG DEAN ANDREW THOMAS!... OH I'M SORRY, DOES YOUR HAND HURT? I'M PUSHING A THING THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON OUT OF ME!" and other phrases along those lines filtered into the waiting room.

Finally, the child was born and Lavender, Brenda, Harry, and Seamus were gathered around Dean and Hermione. They were laying side by side on the bed, Hermione hold a blue bundle in her arms.

"I would like to officially introduce you to Ryan Alexander Thomas," Hermione said softly. Ryan was passed around. Hermione smiled tiredly as Dean pressed a kiss to her head.

"I'm so proud of you," he mumbled into her hair, "I love you, Mia."

"I love you, too, Dean," Hermione replied, kissing him lightly.

*Epilogue*

Hermione and Dean were married the next year. Harry gave Hermione away, Lavender was Maid of Honor, Seamus was Best Man, and Brenda carried their ring bearer down the aisle and up to his parents when the time came.

A year and half later, Hermione was pregnant again with another boy. Another year later, she would see another pregnancy, this time twins, a boy and a girl, she would be the only girl of six. Following that, two years later, Hermione would be pregnant with twin boys.

They expanded the cottage with each child. It now looked like a nicer version of the Burrow.

Lavender ended up leaving Ron for good. She married Harry and they had three kids, all boys.

Seamus married Hannah Abbott and they had two boys.

Every Sunday, the Potters and Finnegans gather at the Cottage to spend the day together.

They didn't know it at the time, but Dean's prediction about Ryan came true. In fact, the sports headlines have given him the nickname Beckham 2.0.


	8. Chapter 8

**Background for Chapter:**

** The quotes are from a tv show I was watching that I can't remember the name of.**

** Slight Hermione/Harry**

** Hermione and Lavender are cousins**

** Hermione and Seamus are step-siblings**

** Hermione and Dean are next door neighbors**

** Set during seventh year**

** The Seventh Years go to muggle London and manage to find two people from Hermione's past that she really doesn't want to see.**

"I know some of you don't like each other, but you all must stick with your groups. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, as Heads you are in charge. Please, be careful, all of you." Professor McGonagall closed her lecture as Filch finished handing out the portkeys.

"Have fun today," was the last thing she said before the portkeys activated and her seventh year students began to disappear.

The seventeen year olds landed in an alley and, after a head count was made, walked out on to the sidewalk. They spilt into their groups and went their separate ways. Hermione was surprise to see that the sidewalks weren't packed with people. When they started to walk, Lavender slid up next to her and looped their arms together. The two girls giggled and began walking a little faster. Harry, Seamus, and Dean shared a laughing look before matching their pace.

"Oh my God! Is that—" Lavender stopped suddenly, pulling Hermione back and causing some of the people in their year to crash into them.

"Oh, crap." Hermione groaned

"Isn't that your ex?" Seamus asked, spotting the boy the girls were looking at.

"No, that's the worst mistake of my life." Hermione responded, beginning to look around for a hiding spot.

"Remember when you dated him?" Dean asked, finally seeing him he pointed, his eyes mocking Hermione.

"Shut up!" She hissed as she pulled Seamus and Lavender close together and hid behind them.

The four others laughed at her antics.

"Dean Thomas!" the topic of the conversation called.

"Troy Branton," Dean greeted, bumping fist with the other boy.

"Where's my ex?" Troy asked jokingly, looking for Hermione, "She's always with you."

"She's hiding behind Lavender and Seamus." Dean replied.

"I was not hiding, Dean." Hermione snapped, coming out from behind her cousin and step-brother and mouthing 'traitor' to Dean.

"Hello Hermione," Troy greeted, taking her hand and kissing it, putting all his charming qualities to use.

"Hello Branton." Hermione deadpanned, not falling for any of it.

"Still stubborn as ever, I see."

"Still as arrogant as ever. Some things never change."

"Come on, Hermione, you know you can't resist me and my charms.

"I can and I will."

"You've said that before and I'm sure you remember how that turned out."

"Well, I don't intend to make that mistake again." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled the angry boy close to her, "This is Harry, my boyfriend."

"Why would you want him when you could have me?"

"Because he would never cheat on me!"

"You're still upset about that?"

"Yes, I'm still upset about it. You picked the worst person to cheat on me with. You picked the only person who would have the guts to rub it in my face. And you know what? She did. Every chance she got."

With that, Hermione lead the group around Troy and further down the sidewalk.

"Hermione—" Troy tried to gain her attention again.

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear it." Hermione yelled over her shoulder. She stopped suddenly and crashed her lips to Harry's, who responded after half a second.

Lavender, Seamus, and Dean began laughing. Harry had yet to witness this side of Hermione, but it was fairly obvious that he was thoroughly enjoying it.

"Alright, lovebirds, let's get going before things get too heated." Lavender said, when she felt they had had enough couple-y time.

They broke apart and Harry rested his forehead on hers and they laughed quietly together. Harry pressed a kiss to her nose right before Lavender pulled Hermione out of his arms and into one of the stores. Dean and Seamus shook their heads at the lost look on Harry's face.

"It's okay, you can manage without her for a minute." Seamus said, laughing and following the girls.

"Come on," Dean said, pulling Harry into the store.

"That would look good on you," Harry said coming up behind Hermione and holding up a leather mini skirt.

Hermione giggle and turned to face him, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"How about as an early birthday present for me?"

"I already have your birthday present." Hermione cheekily responded.

"Trust me. It's way better than a leather skirt." Lavender put in, walking over and shoving a gold, knee length dress into Hermione's arms.

"What's this for?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Merry Christmas. It's your size and already paid for."

Hermione shook her head with a smile and the group left the store. As they walked, Harry took Hermione's hand and kissed it, before smiling at her and kissing her temple. Hermione smiled up ant him a snuggled against him, his arms wrapping around her.

Shortly after, Lavender grabbed Hermione and dragged her into another store. Harry rolled his eyes and followed the girls, Dean and Seamus following him.

"Oh my God! Look what the snow blew in!" a nasally voice shouted.

Harry noticed Hermione and Lavender tense up and Dean and Seamus groan. Turning around, they saw a girl who had her hair way bigger than necessary.

"Hermione! Lavender! How are you girls? I hope boarding school hasn't been too hard on you." She greeted.

"Hey Janice." Hermione greeted, placing her well practiced fake smile on.

"Oh, I hope you weren't too upset when you heard the news." Janice said, placing a hand on Hermione's arm.

"What news?"

"About me and Troy."

"What about you and Troy?"

"Well, we've been together for a while. He bought me a promise ring." Janice said, holding out her hand to show off the glittering diamond.

"I hope you two are very happy together." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"I know this might be a shock to you. And we never talked about what happened."

"We didn't have to. You slept with my boyfriend for around nine months and then rubbed it in my face. There really was nothing to talk about."

With that, Hermione spun on heel and lead the group out of the store. Once outside, Lavender looped their arms together and Harry went to take her hand but was stopped by Seamus.

"She needs Lavender now." was all Seamus said. He, Harry and Dean hung back a little as the girls picked up their pace.

"I hate her." Hermione said after a while.

"Hate's a strong word." Lavender put in.

"I know, that's why I used it."

"Why don't we go get the boys' Christmas presents now?" Lavender changed the topic.

"Okay." Hermione said, a small smile on her face.

They turned around and headed back to the guys to tell them that they were going to split up and do Christmas shopping. After agreeing to meet at the park across from the alley they appeared in, the group separated.

*Christmas*

Hermione and Lavender laughed as they opened their gifts from each other, seeing as they had both gotten the same thing: a charm bracelet with charms that symbolized their favorite memories together. They laughed harder when they saw that the charms were the exact same ones.

"You guys really are in each other's heads." Seamus said with a laugh. He shook his head and saw that there were two gifts left: one for Harry, one for Hermione.

"Open yours first," Hermione said with a smile.

"Okay." Harry began unwrapping it. He pulled out the silver pocket watch. Engraved on the top of the watch was _Harry James Potter, my hero_. Opening the watch a smile nearly split his face in two. Inside, on the underside of the top was a picture, taken by Seamus, of him and Hermione curled up on the couch in the common room. He had his arms wrapped around her and his head resting on her shoulder, reading over her shoulder. His smile turned into a smirk as he remember what had happened later that night.

"Thank you so much, Mione." Harry said.

"You really like it?" Hermione asked, doubtfully.

"I love it." He said, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips, "Now open yours."

Opening the box, Hermione gasped. She pulled out at a silver chain with a silver band with a rather large diamond set in it. She turned her wide eyes to ward Harry.

"I'm not proposing because I know you want to build your career before you have to plan a wedding. But this is my promise that it'll happen. And when you're ready to be officially engaged, all you have to do is say the word." Harry explained.

"Harry," Hermione undid the necklace and took the ring off of the necklace, "As long as it's to you, I'm ready to be engaged."

"I love you, Mione." Harry said, slipping the ring on her finger.

"I love you, too, Harry." Hermione replied, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"I think we had better leave. Merry Christmas, you two." Lavender said, dragging Seamus and dean out of the Heads' dorms, not that the Heads themselves noticed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Background:

Seventh Year Gryffindors Friendship

Seventh Year

Summary: Hermione's dad left when she was five. For the first time, he made the first effort to see her, only to cancel the next week.

Quote is from Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants movie.

Hermione looked down at the letter in her hand, tears filling her eyes. She quickly blinked them away before folding the letter up and stuffing into the bottom of her bag. She ignored the looks of concern from her fellow seventh year Gryffindors. She quickly assured Harry that she was okay before getting up and leaving the Great Hall. Lavender and Parvati stood and followed her, finding her curled up in her favorite arm chair in the library, tears falling freely. The two girls squeezed themselves onto the chair on either side of her.

"He canceled on me," Hermione choked out, "After so many years of me making the effort to see him, and him canceling, he finally made the first step only to cancel a week later because he's meeting his new girlfriend's friends. Is she really more important than his daughter?"

Hermione continued to sob while her roommates did everything they could to try to comfort her. An hour later, Hermione finally calmed down and the three walked in solemn silence to Potions. Hermione spent the rest of the day in a horrible mood, snapping at everyone before walking away, no one had seen her since four that afternoon.

The seventh year Gryffindors were gathered in the Gryffindor Common Room when Hermione walked through the portrait hole. She dropped her bag before sinking down on the couch between Seamus and Harry.

"**I am mad at my dad. I am **_**mad**_** at my dad. Why is that so hard for me to say? I have no problem being mad at you guys**." Hermione said, looking at each of her housemates, feeling extremely guilty about the way she had treated them the whole day.

"**Well, maybe it's easier to be mad at the people you** **trust**." Seamus supplied, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"**Why? Why is that**?" Hermione asked, frustrated.

"**Because you know they'll always love you, no matter what**." Harry answered, mirroring Seamus' action before pulling her into a hug. Soon, the others were surrounding her. They all pulled away from the group hug laughing.

"You do have to admit, the look on Malfoy's face was priceless when you went off on him during Potions." Ron said, starting the laughter again.

The rest of the night was spent making Hermione temporarily forget her problems with her dad.


	10. Chapter 10

Background:

Hermione/Harry

Seventh Year

Summary: Hermione has grown up with her real family, the Notts, was sorted into Slytherin with her twin brother Theo, just like the rest of her family. When she falls in love with Harry Potter, her parents and grandparents are disappointed. She knows that if she can convince her grandpa, who doesn't speak much English, to give her a chance, then the rest of her family will be more respective to the idea of her being with Harry. Voldemort never existed.

Quote is from Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants

Hermione looked out of her bedroom window at her grandparents, who were sitting in the rose garden, and her parents, who were walking up to them. She watched her mom and grandmother start speaking in rapid Greek and her dad attempting to speak Greek to her grandfather, who smiled at the effort. Hermione looked over at her door as Theo walked in.

"Hey, sis." Theo greeted, sitting down on her bed.

"I really don't want to see you right now." Hermione responded, walking over to her desk and picking up her quill. She had been trying to figure out what to tell Harry for two hours now and still hadn't thought of anything. She had told him of her parents reaction and he asked her if she was willing to sacrifice her happiness to make her parents happy. She didn't want to make her parents upset, but if she gave Harry up, then she would end up in a loveless marriage. She walked back to the window and watched her parents and grandparents, two couples still madly in love. That was what she wanted.

"Is this about Potter?" Theo asked bluntly. He immediately regretted saying that when she whirled around, face red and eyes narrowed.

"Yes, this is about Harry. Damn it, Theo. You know how happy he makes me. You could have tried to convince them, you could have helped me!"

"You should have helped yourself by shutting up! Maybe if you weren't so stubborn, then you would have gotten told to just end it, instead of being forbidden to see him!"

"You were shutting up enough for the both of us, Theo!" Hermione turned toward the window again, hoping her brother would get the hint and leave. Instead, he got up and walked over to stand next to her.

"Look, Mia, it's best to just end it. You're only hurting yourself more by dragging it on. Just, end it, get over him, and marry Draco like mom and dad have wanted since we were born." Theo's tone was much softer this time. He knew how much she was hurting, and he hated seeing it, but he needed her to see reason before she did something stupid, like running away with Potter.

"But that's just it! Look how happy they are! Look how in love they are!" Hermione gestured out the window to their parents and grandparents, "That's what I want. I want my one great love and I truly think that mine is Harry. If mom and grandmother got their chances, why can't I? Before you say it, there's no way in hell that Malfoy is the greatest love of my life. He's a pig and cheats on all of his girlfriends, there's no way that he would stay loyal to his wife and I refuse to be the wife that Pureblood society would expect, the kind of wife that sits by while her husband has an affair."

"God, you're so stubborn, Mia! Then don't marry Malfoy. You're the most eligible Pureblood witch! You could marry Blaise, he's crazy about you and would never stray. You would have full control over him. If you haven't noticed, you already do."

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes bright. She took one more look out the window at her grandfather and realized what many people never did and she knew she could use this to her advantage.

"You're going to dump Potter for Blaise? Great! Let's go tell mom and dad!" Theo exclaimed, shocked that he won.

"No! I'm stubborn!"

With that said, Hermione tore out of the room and down to the garden, Theo close behind her. As she reached her parents and grandparents, they all turned their attention to her, Theo showing up a minute later. She smirked to herself, she always was the more athletic of the two. Hermione walked over to her grandfather and sat down next to him, taking his hand. She had her whole family's attention but she really just needed her grandfather's. When she saw his clear blue eyes on her, she knew she had his undivided attention.

"**Papou, I need to say something to you. You can pretend that you don't understand me, but I know you do. People have always said to me that I take after Yia Yai, that I have her face and her smile, but what no one ever sees is that there's this whole other part of me that is just like you: quiet, ans-and stubborn, and afraid of showing too much…and then I met someone who changed everything and he showed me that I can take a chance, even when it's only for a moment.**" Hermione looked her grandfather in the eye while she talked and saw that she was getting through to him.

"Hermione!" her parents, brother, and grandmother exclaimed.

"**Shh**!" her grandfather proceeded to say something in Greek to them and she saw her mom and grandmother smile softly. When his attention was back on her, she continued.

"**You had that moment once, when you met Yia Yia, and you risked everything for it. That was your chance, Papou, and I'm asking now to have mine**."

Hermione held her breath as her grandfather stared at her. After a minute, she got her response.

"Go." He smiled at his granddaughter and Hermione grinned back, hugging him tightly before running to the fireplace and flooing to Potter Manor.

"Mione?" Harry questioned, looking up from the book he was reading, worry overtaking his previously relaxed features. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Hermione smiled brightly, before throwing her arms around him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, inhaling her scent.

"I talked to my Papou. I pointed out how alike we are and he gave me the chance I asked for. I love you, Harry James Potter, and I wasn't about to give you up without a fight."

Hermione kissed him passionately and they became engrossed in each other until the sound of a throat clearing broke them apart. Standing in the room entrance was Lily Potter.

"Hello, Hermione. I take it you talked to your family." Lily asked, walking into the room.

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione responded, smiling, "I did. I wasn't giving up without a fight."

"Good for you, dear. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thank would be lovely, Mrs. Potter."

Hermione smiled as Lily insisted that Hermione call her Lily and watched as Lily left the room. Harry took her hand and led her up to his room.

"I love you, too, Hermione Lena Nott." Harry whispered, kissing her again.


	11. Chapter 11

Background:

Hermione/Draco

Post-Hogwarts

Draco, after making a comment about her lack of a dating life, realizes that he likes Hermione. He been calling and hanging up multiple times a day and Blaise catches him the one time he actually leaves a voice mail.

Quote is from He's Just Not That Into You

Draco sat at his desk, cell phone pressed to his ear as listening to Hermione's voice mail, internally debating whether or not to leave a message.

"Hello, you have reached Hermione Granger. I'm unable to take your call. **You might be able to reach me on my cell or you can try me at work. But definitely leave a message here first. Thanks**!"

As the beep sounded, Draco found himself talking.

"**Hey**, Hermione, **it's** Draco, **um how's it going**?" Draco began to pace the length of his office, not noticing his best friend, Blaise, watching from the doorway, "**Uh, just wondering how you're doing. I haven't talked to you in a little while and, uh, just wondering how you're doing**." Draco sat down on the couch in his office continued to ramble, "**So… I was hoping to talk to you…obviously… But you're out, I guess. So, just call me sometime. Or tonight, uh, in around…I'll be in around…that's, that's…not…now.** **It's** Draco. **Okay**." Draco snapped his phone shut and hung his head.

"**Dude**," Blaise said, shaking his head and closing Draco's door.

"**I know**," Draco sighed as his best friend sat down next to him.

"What's gotten into you? Ever since Granger started seeing Boot, you've been acting weird."

"That's just it. Granger's seeing Boot. I haven't seen or talked to her for, going on three weeks. It's driving me crazy. I used to talk to her every day, and I didn't realize how much I enjoyed talking to her. And now, she spends all her free time with Boot. And, granted, if I hadn't made that comment about her dating life being non-existent, she probably wouldn't be with Boot in the first place. Blaise, I'm in love with Hermione Granger and I'm scared. I don't know what to do. For the first time, I, Draco Malfoy, don't have a clue."

"As your best friend, I know how much Granger means to you. And as Granger's partner, I know she isn't really into Boot as much as he's into her. He's like a rebound for her. I'm going to suggest, and I know you'll hate this suggestion, but I'm going to suggest that you tell her how you feel, she's in her office. I can tell that she feels the same; she's just too prideful and pissed at you to show it. But, I did hear her talking to Lovegood about it."

"I don't do the whole feelings crap."

"You just left a rambling voicemail asking how she was doing and you claim that you don't do the whole feelings crap?"

"You said she was in her office?"

"Yep, now go get your girl. I'm tired of breathing in Boot's cheap cologne. The smell gets left in the room every time he comes to visit her and it's sickening. And Boot's not good for her, everyone can see it. Hell, Potter even asked me if I knew anything about that he didn't. He says that Weasley thinks that Granger's under a spell. Potter admitted that he would prefer you over Boot. Which is good, you already have her best friend's approval. Sure, he still hate you, but he likes you better than her current boyfriend."

"Fine, if it'll make you, I'll go talk to her."

With that, Draco stood up and walked out of his office and down five doors, knocking lightly on her door before opening it to find Hermione with tears running down her face.

"Hermione."

Hermione looked up before quickly wiping the tears from her face.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, me and Terry just had a little fight."

"I know you don't like to admit it, but I know you. It takes a hell of a fight to make you cry."

"We broke up. He wanted to explore other options before things got too serious between us."

"Hermione, I know that this isn't the right time to tell, after all, you just got dumped, but I love you and I was stupid when I said what I did and I've been insanely jealous of Boot these past few weeks, and Malfoys don't do jealous. I've been going crazy and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you—"

Draco was cut off by Hermione's lips on his.

"You hurt me with that comment, I wanted a way to prove you wrong and to try to convince myself that I didn't have feelings for you. Unfortunately, I didn't succeed. But I'm stubborn and when I start something, I finish it. Harry says it's the worst of my best qualities."

Draco kissed her again.

"By the way, when you get home, just delete my voicemail before you listen to it. It's not important."

"I think I want to listen to it now."

"Come on, I'll take you out to dinner. Blaise said that you haven't eaten anything since you guys got the big case."

"That's not true. I have a jar a peanut butter in my desk and the mini-fridge is full of fruit."

"Wow, peanut butter and fruit, no wonder you almost fainted the other day."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

Draco laughed and kissed her again, deciding to take her to Italy for dinner and France for dessert.


	12. Chapter 12

Background:

Hermione/Dean Relationship and Hermione/Harry Friendship

Post-Hogwarts

Summary: Harry and Hermione are flat-mates. One night, Harry wakes up to find Dean in the flat.

Quotes if from Friends.

Harry woke to the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen. Groaning when he saw it was six in the morning, he grabbed his wand and got out of bed. Throwing his robe on, he opened the door and slowly walked out of the room. He muttered a spell and the lights came on, showing Dean Thomas in the kitchen. Seeing each other, both men jumped.

"**What are you doing**?" Harry exclaimed, trying to regain a normal heartbeat.

"**Making chocolate milk. You want some**?" Dean replied, holding up a glass of chocolate milk.

"**No thanks, I'm 29**," Harry deadpanned before continuing, "I meant, what are you doing _here_?"

"Oh, Harry, good morning." Hermione said, walking out of her room, buttoning up the dress shirt that was obviously not hers. She walked over to Dean, kissed him lightly, and took the glass of chocolate milk her offered.

Harry, meanwhile, was shifting his gaze between the two, trying to figure out how he didn't know about this. Deciding he didn't like the idea that Hermione wasn't a little girl anymore, he glared at Dean.

"Oh, Harry, knock it off," Hermione said, seeing the glare. Dean shrunk back a bit. An angry Harry Potter wasn't good, especially when it came to a guy seeing "his girl".

"Mione, I should probably head out anyway. I'll see you in a couple hours. Love you." Dean kissed her quickly before heading to her room. A pop was heard, signaling his disapparation.

Hermione turned a glare to Harry, who cowered slightly before he remembered that she had a guy over.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady." Harry said.

"_I _have a lot of explaining to do? _You_ just treated Dean Thomas as if he were, I don't know, Draco Malfoy. Harry, it was _Dean_. You've been friends with him since you were eleven." Hermione sat down across from Harry at the island bar in their kitchen.

"Yeah, but there's a difference between the Dean I'm friends with and the Dean who's apparently sleeping with my best friend." Harry said, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that she wasn't angry anymore.

"Harry, he's the same person. You know how I've been going out every weekend for the past month?"

"Yeah. It's frustrated me to hell that you never let me meet the guy."

"Harry, Dean is the guy."

"Really?"

"Really, really." Hermione smiled softly.

"Do you know how many hours of sleep I've lost this past month worrying about who you could be out with? Everyone from Draco Malfoy to a Jack the Ripper copycat. I was so worried about you."

"I know, Harry. You dropped some not-so-subtle hints about what thoughts crossed your mind. That's why Dean came over here last night. We were going to tell you a little later today, but you found him before that could happen."

"Are you happy with him? Because, regardless of what I might think or say, that is all that really matters to me."

"I'm very happy with him."

"Well, tell me everything."

Hermione laughed and proceeded to tell Harry everything from working on a project with him to the present, leaving out certain details that he didn't need to know.

"I'm happy for you, Mione." Harry smiled when she finished.

"Thank you, Harry."

"But if I catch him in this apartment in any state of undress, I cannot be held accountable for my actions."

Hermione laughed before walking to her room to get dressed. Harry shook his head before going back to his room and collapsing onto his bed, going back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Background:

Harry/Hermione pre-existing relationship

Seventh Year

Summary: Hermione finds out that her old house was attacked by Deatheaters.

Quote is from Henry Kissinger

"Mione?" Harry asked, walking up behind his girlfriend. She whipped around, visibly relaxing when she saw Harry, before turning back around to face the lake. Harry sat down next to her on "her" rock, facing the lake, and waiting for her to say something. Her watched her out of the corner of his eye, searching for any hint of what was wrong so he could figure out what to say or do.

"What's on your mind?" he asked once it was clear that she wasn't going to be the first to talk.

"A group of Deatheaters attacked my old house. They killed the family that was living there. They suffered because my parents weren't there. Because _I_ wasn't there. When I erased my parents memories and moved them to Australia, I thought I was being paranoid. But because of this…what if they find my parents?" Hermione replied softly, tears clouding her vision. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest, sobs racking her body.

"Mione, this is not your fault. And, as some guy named Henry Kissinger said, '**it's not paranoia if they really are out to get you**.' You're my best friend, the most important person in my life, they are out to get you. And if you would let me, and I could do anything without you, I would do the same thing you did to your parents to you." Harry replied, tightening his hold on her.

"Where'd you get that quote?"

"I was looking through your quote book. I was bored."

"Would you really erase my memory?"

"Only if it was the last possible solution. I would do anything to keep you safe. The other option would be to tie you up and hide you away in a secret room in a secret house with no fireplace or apparition wards and take your wand away."

"So, you want to keep me all to yourself, Mr. Potter?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes.

"Yes. I love you, Hermione, and I would do anything for you."

"I love you, too, Harry, and I would do anything you asked me to."

"Even if I asked you not to fight in this war?" Harry's voice was hopeful even though he knew what she would say.

"Now that's just crazy talk." Hermione laughed.

Harry smiled and kissed her lightly. That one kiss turned to two and soon they were in a heated snogging session, which was how Ron found them. He smiled softly before walking back up to the school.


	14. Chapter 14

Background:

Hermione/Harry Pre-existing Relationship, Fred/Hermione/George Friendship

Post-Hogwarts

Summary: Hermione is an interior designer for the rich and famous in the Wizarding and Muggle World. Her newest job should have been done by now, but with the Weasley Twins as clients, you never know what could happen. Luckily, Harry temporarily saves them from her wraith.

Quote is from Friends.

Harry walked into the Weasley Twin's flat, a bouquet of yellow roses behind his back. He smiled when he heard Hermione's voice floating toward him from the living room of the flat.

"Now, I ordered all the furniture from the magical branch of Pottery Barn. I should be here around 12:30 because I have to fix something at Wood's place. The furniture will be delivered between 12 and 1. I expect you to be here because I know you have no scheduling conflicts." Hermione dictated, checking over her clip board and preparing herself for the complaints that she knew were coming.

"**I hate Pottery Barn**," George groaned, sitting back in one of the lawn chairs they currently had.

"**Yeah, I hate Pottery Barn too! They kicked me out of there just because I sat on a bed**." Fred added, sitting down in the other lawn chair.

"**You took your pants off and claimed under the sheets**!" Hermione exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Potter!" the Twins exclaimed, spotting Harry and wanting the turn Hermione's glare away from them.

"Hey guys," Harry responded before wrapping his arms around his wife, kissing her cheek. He presented the roses to her, "Hello, Beautiful."

"Hello, Harry," Hermione responded, smelling the flowers before turning back to the Twins, glare back in place, "Be here by noon tomorrow. Don't touch anything until I get here. Do you understand me? Because, I swear to God, if you do anything to that furniture, including sending it back, you WILL regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." The Twins answered, terrified of the witch in front of them.

"Good!" Hermione leveled them with one last glare before turning a dazzling smile to Harry, "How was your day, sweetheart?"

"It was good. Wood says that I broke the record for number of wins in a row."

"That's incredible. We should celebrate tonight. I'll make your favorite meal."

"I have a different way to celebrate in mind." Harry kissed her before apparating them to their house.


	15. Chapter 15

Background:

Hermione/Draco romance, Gryffindor friendship

Seventh Year

Summary: Draco is picking Hermione up from Gryffindor Tower and is interrogated by the seven year boys while waiting for her.

Quote is from Sydney White

Draco stood pacing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady trying to get the courage to knock.

"Oh, dear lord, just go get the girl!" the portrait said, opening for the familiar blond.

Draco shot a sheepish smile toward the portrait and walked through, the sight of the five seventh year Gryffindors greeted him. He gulped before putting on his mask of indifference.

"Malfoy." Harry said, a scowl in place, showing that he was only attempting to be pleasant because Hermione asked him to.

"Potter." Malfoy responded. There was an awkward silence before Seamus and Dean appeared on either side of him. They led him to a chair and pushed him down into it.

"Now, you're taking our princess out tonight. There are a few things you should know." Seamus began, a smirk spreading across his face, the look spreading to the other four boys.

"We don't like you." Ron stated bluntly.

"_Therefore_, we will not hesitate to cause you more pain than you have ever felt." Harry continued, throwing a quick glare at Ron.

"We have connections. The Weasley Twins love Hermione and you could find yourself on the receiving end of a series of pranks made specifically for you and your displeasure." Neville picked up.

"And, **if you try any funny stiff, I will unleash the power of the internet on you. I will resister you as a sex offender in **the UK, **all 50 states… and Canada**." Dean ended. Draco gulped. Before they could continue, Hermione walked into the Common Room and cleared her throat and Draco shot out of the chair and walked over to her. He kissed her cheek and took her hand.

"I'm sorry about them. I told them not to do anything but you know how good Harry and Ron are at following directions." Hermione smiled up at him before leading to the Portrait Hole.

Draco chuckled, feeling much better now that it was just them.

"Remember to use protection, Hermione!" Lavender yelled after them.

"And to give us all the details!" Parvati added.

"There will be none of that if I can help it," they heard Harry say.

"You put that invisibility cloak back in your trunk, Mr. Potter!" Lavender scolded.

Hermione laughed and Draco couldn't help but join her.


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: Hermione had finally decided to give up on Ron.

Quote from Dawson's Creek.

"Hermione! I need to talk to you!" Ron yelled, walking into the common room. He had the perfect plan to get her. He had just broken with Lavender for Hermione that Monday. He had noticed the next day, however, that she wasn't the same girl she had been before. She didn't give him the same look that made him feel attractive. The look she gave him now made him feel lower than low and he needed to find out why it had changed. After all, they couldn't be together if she didn't make him feel good about himself.

"What, Ronald?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed.

"What? Are you going somewhere?" Ron asked, confused by the snappish tone in her voice.

"I'm going down to the lake to work on a project."

"Okay, I'll guess I'll be frank," Ron began slowly, "I miss the way you used to look at me, you know, like I was most attractive guy you had ever seen. Why did you stop? 'Cause we can't be together if you keeping looking at me like you do now."

"**You know," Hermione laughed bitterly and gained the attention of the rest of their house, "I used to spend every day thinking about you, and dreaming about you; and every time you walked by, I lost myself. Do you know how that feels?**" Hermione paused for a moment and Ron looked very proud of himself for making her feel that way, "**And you couldn't possibly know what it feels like to have that person not have the same feelings back.**" Hermione's voice turned cold as she tried to prevent the tears that were slowly filling her eyes from falling, "**Look, I'm sorry if you miss the way I looked at you, but I don't miss the way you **_**never**_** looked at me**."

With that, Hermione spun on heel and ran out of the common room, Harry pushing past Ron to go after her.

"What?" Ron asked angrily when he notice the looks the other seventh years were giving him.

"You're such an ass." Lavender spit out, going back up the stairs to the girls dorm.

"I can't believe you would do that to her." Parvati continued, following Lavender.

"Not cool, man." Dean shook his head at Ron and left Gryffindor Tower, Seamus repeating the sentiment and following his best friend out.

"Am I missing something?" Ron asked Neville.

"She decided to move on from you." Neville supplied, "She found someone who actually likes her and appreciates her and she's done with you."

"But—who is this guy?"

"Who do you think?" Neville gestured toward the window before leaving the common room.

Ron walked slowly over to it and looked out at the grounds of the school. He immediately spotted Hermione and Harry. Without confirmation, he knew who the lucky guy was. He knew Harry would be, and probably always had been, the recipient of that special look he loved so much. Sighing, he knew he had to let her go.


	17. Chapter 17

Background:

Hermione/Draco relationship

Post-Hogwarts

Summary: Draco messed up and he decides he's not going to give Hermione up. He talks about his plan with Harry, his partner, and Hermione overhears.

Quote from Friends

"You're really starting to creep me out, Malfoy." Harry said, barely looking up from the file he was reading, "You've been starting at that picture of Hermione for the past two weeks."

"I need to get her back." Draco sighed, "I'm going crazy without her. Has she said anything to you about me?"

Harry set down the file and could help the small smile when he saw the hopeful look on Malfoy's face, "Well, she's not _as_ mad at you as she was. Do you have a plan?"

"**I** **figured, after work, I'd pick up a bottle of wine, go over there, and try to… woo her**."

"**You know what you should do? Take her back to the 1800s, when that phrase was last used**."

"That won't be necessary." Hermione said, entering the office.

"Hey, Mione." Harry greeted, hugging his best friend.

"Hello, Harry. I just came by to make sure you didn't forget about your meeting with Ginny and the attorney. I know you don't like that it's come to this, but it needs to happen. She can't keep treating you like this." Hermione explained, handing him the envelope containing the divorce papers.

"I know, I know." Harry sighed, standing up and putting his coat on.

"I'm sorry, Harry; I know how much you loved her."

"I'm sorry, too."

"Good luck. If you need _anything_ tonight, just stop by my flat."

"Will do." Harry replied, not able to hide the smile as Hermione straighten his tie and brush the imaginary lint off his shoulders. He kissed her cheek and left the office.

"Well, it was nice to see you, Draco." Hermione said coolly, before turning to leave.

Draco flicked his wand and the door closed, locking itself.

"We need to talk, Hermione." Draco told her, his voice pleading her to listen.

"You made how you felt about me and our relationship perfectly clear, Malfoy."

"That wasn't me talking!"

"Gee, he sure did look and sound an _awful_ lot like you."

"You know what I mean!"

"Enlighten me, Draco!"

"I love you, Hermione!"

"You're about a month late."

Hermione cursed herself for sounding so broken and for letting her tears escape.

"I love you, Hermione," Draco stepped closer to her and cradled her head in his hands, "I…that was my fear of commitment talking and I said a lot of shit that I didn't mean. You _have_ to know that I love you."

"Well, I don't love you anymore."

"That's bullshit, and you know it."

"Oh, really? How would you know how I feel?"

"You mean to tell me that if I kissed you, right here, right now, that you wouldn't feel anything but anger toward me."

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"You broke my heart, Draco. I don't want to feel anything but anger toward you. I want to be able to see you and not feel like crying, but I can't."

"Forgive me. Please."

"Draco…"

"I'm not afraid of completely falling for you anymore. I just want to be with you."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Draco." Hermione smiled softly as she rested her head on his forehead.

"I love you, too, Mia." Draco returned the smile before kissing her again.


	18. Chapter 18

Background:

Hermione/Draco relationship; Harry/Hermione/Luna Friendship

Hermione and Luna own a bookstore in Diagon Alley that sells both muggle and magic books.

Post-Hogwarts

Summary: Hermione and Draco dated in their seventh year and graduated with their relationship open-ended. A year after that, Draco meets up with her to tell her that he married Pansy Parkinson. Two years later, Draco's back with something to tell her, but she doesn't take it like he expected her to.

Quote from Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants

Hermione thanked the cashier and took her coffee. A flash of blond hair stopped her in her tracks on her way back to the table she, Harry, and Luna were occupying. When she saw the face in the window, she quickly made her way to the table and sat down next to Harry.

"What are you doing, Mione?" Harry laughed as Hermione attempted to hide her face.

"Draco's here." Hermione whispered.

Harry and Luna immediately began looking around and spotted him quickly. Harry narrowed his eyes, but Hermione grabbed his arm before he could stand up.

"If you go over there, he'll know that I'm here and I really don't want to see him." Hermione replied to the unspoken question.

"But Mione—" Harry whined, giving her a pleading look.

"No buts, Harry. Can we just go?"

"Fine."

The trio stood up and left their coffee shop.

"I'll stop by the store when I get off." Harry said before kissing Hermione's cheek and huggin Luna before heading back to the Ministry.

Once he left, Hermione and Luna continued on their way back to their rare book store in silence.

An hour later, the bell above the door ran, signaling that someone had entered the store. Hermione looked up from her spot behind the check-out counter and her features became hard.

"What are you doing her, Draco?" she demanded.

"I _need_ to talk to you." Draco replied, his voice pleading her to listen to him.

"Hermione, why don't you take this to the office so you two can have some privacy." Luna suggested, coming out of said office and taking Hermione's spot behind the register.

Hermione grudgingly lead him to the office. Once the door was closed, she turned on him.

"Why are you here? To let me know how _happy_ you and Pansy are?" Hermione spat out, causing Draco to flinch subtly.

"Mia, I came to tell you that I'm not married to Pansy; I got the permission to annul the marriage." Draco replied softly, hope filling his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I married her because I had to. When we found that she couldn't have children, I had a reason to file for divorce, so I did."

"Well, you're about two years too late."

"Mia, I know you're not with anyone."

"That's not the point, Malfoy!"

"Oh, it _Malfoy_ now?"

"When you pick money and power over me? _ Yeah_!"

"Mia—"

"NO! You hurt me, Draco. I can't just forget that!" Hermione's voice cracked as she blinked back the tears that were forming.

"I _never_ stopped loving you, Hermione. I married Pansy because I _had_ to."

"You didn't have to. I talked to your mother last year, she said that it was because your father said that _he_ would be happy if you married Pansy. She made sure that you _knew_ it was a choice. But you picked _her_. I _loved_ you, Draco, and I still do, but I can't just forget the pain you caused." She cursed herself as the tears that had been welling up in her eyes began to overflow.

"Hermione—"

"I need some time, Draco. I'll meet you for dinner on Friday night. We'll take then, not a minute earlier."

Realizing that her couldn't make her change her mind, he sighed before opening the door, causing Luna and Harry to fall into the office. He took one last glance at her, seeing that she wasn't even trying to hide the tears any longer, he swallowed and left the store.

Once he was gone, Harry and Luna crowded around her, Luna sitting in the spare chair and Harry on the desk.

"So..?" Luna prompted.

Hermione told them everything, from her conversation with Malfoy to all the reasons why she shouldn't take him back, and that she had never stopped loving him.

"And my head is saying that I'm stupid for feeling this way about the guy who made me cry more than I ever cried in my _entire_ life." She finally finished her rant, crying again.

"**Okay, so, Malfoy isn't married anymore. Why can't you stop thinking about it and follow your heart?**" Luna asked.

"**Because… he **_**broke**_** my heart!** He broke my heart into a million tiny pieces and I still haven't found all of them yet."

"I think, you need to give this some serious thought. Maybe start a tentative friendship and work your way back up to a relationship; you know, start from the bottom and work your way up." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I should probably do that." Hermione nodded, "Build the trust back up."

"And, when you start to rush things, we'll be there you slow you back down."

"Thanks, guys." Hermione laughed, hugging the two of them.

"So," Harry began after a moment, "when can I beat him up?"


	19. Chapter 19

Background:

Hermione/Seamus relationship; Hermione/Lavender friendship

Post-Hogwarts

Summery: Luna needs some advice.

Quote from Friends

"Hermione! I need you!" Lavender yelled, walking into her best friend's flat.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, walking out of her room, buttoning up a shirt that obviously wasn't hers.

"So, you know that guy I was telling you about?"

"Borders guy?"

"Yeah, him. So, we went for coffee when he got off work. He flirted and I flirted, but then he said that he having a girl he could actually talk to like 'this'. What does that even mean! Are we just friends, friends who want to be more than friends, what?"

"Lavender," Seamus began, walking out of Hermione's bedroom, minus his shirt, "**you gotta find out if he's in the same place you are. Otherwise it's a moo point.**"

"**A moo point**?" Lavender asked, raising an eyebrow, slightly over her shock that he was at Hermione's apartment.

"**Yeah, it's like a cow's opinion; it just doesn't matter. It's moo**." Seamus replied with a shrug.

"**Have I been living with him too long, or did that all just make sense**." Hermione asked, looking at Seamus in shock.

"Yeah," Seamus smiled, "it happens sometimes."

"Speaking of which, Hermione, can I have a word with you?" Lavender asked, walking to Hermione's room, her best friend close behind her.

"So…?" Hermione prompted closing the door.

"When did that happen?" Lavender exclaimed.

"I'm not really sure; it just did. And I've never been happier."

"So, how come you didn't tell me?"

"I don't know. It wasn't really 'official' until last night. I just wanted to make sure we were _actually_ together, together, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you're happy."

The two girls smiled and hugged each other, laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Background for Chapter:**

** Summery: Hermione and Theo talk about why she hides what she really is from her friends.**

** Hermione/Theo siblings; Hermione/Draco relationship**

** 6****th**** Year**

** Emotional Elemental: Someone who can the elements, but the elements are also tied to their emotions (i.e. when sad, it rains; when angry storm begins to brew).**

** Quote from Supernatural**

Theo pulled Hermione into an empty class room, where their best friends already stood. They had just discovered that Hermione had been hiding the fact that she was an emotional elemental from her Gryffindor friends—mainly one Harry Potter, who everyone considered her best friend.

"What's this about?" Hermione laughed as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You lied to your friends." Theo fixed his twin sister with a questioning look, "Why?"

"What?" Hermione asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"We heard you." Blaise stepped forward, "Earlier. They asked why you had been sneaking out past curfew. You told them it was for an extra credit assignment; and being the foolish oafs they are, they believed you."

"They are _not_ foolish oafs." Hermione replied immediately, "And how do you think they would react? Elementals are supposed to be extinct. They would freak out if they knew what I was and that the only time I can just relax and truly be me is when I'm in under a night sky."

"**You lied to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked?**" Draco looked at her in curiosity, confused why she cared what the Gryffindors thought of her.

"**It's just… It'll be easier if…**"Theo trailed off, knowing that he would be in trouble if he continued.

"…**I was like you.**" Hermione finished for him, her eyes flashing dangerously, "Well, I'm sorry that I didn't get sorted into a house where everyone knows my secrets. I had to _prove_ that I wasn't like dad; and I _still_ have to prove it every day. If they knew, I wouldn't have a moment to myself; I would be pressured to try to teach Harry—even though it's impossible; and Dumbledore would forbid me from practicing. It's just better if no one else finds out."

With that, Hermione walked out of the room; the soft breeze that had been coming in through the open windows became a much stronger wind, which slammed the door shut behind Hermione.

"I hate it when she does that." Theo sighed.

"I didn't even get a good night kiss." Draco pouted, causing his friends to laugh.

Blaise clapped him on the shoulder and lead the way out of the room and back to the Dungeons.


	21. Chapter 21

**Background:**

**AU 7****th**** Year**

**Hermione/Draco relationship; Hermione/Harry siblings; James, Sirius, and Lily alive**

**Summary: Draco's leading select members of the Order to the Deatheaters' main hideout and doesn't want Hermione to go, which she is not happy about.**

**Quote from Supernatural**

Hermione Potter watched nervously as members of the Order—including her dad, brother, honorary uncles, boyfriend, and Tonks—got ready for the raid. Hermione had managed, toward the middle of their sixth year, to convince Draco to come to her mom and Tonks when he had broken down and told her about his mission. Since then, he had become a full-fledged member of the Order; and with the three women with the most influence over the four main males of the Order on Draco's side, he had—more or less—been fully accepted.

Tonight Draco was leading a team of Order members to the Malfoy's Summer manor, where Voldemort's Inner Circle were taking cover. He had agreed to do this under two conditions. The first of which was that his mother—who was being held their as a basic hostage by his father and aunt—be allowed to stay at Grimmauld Place with him and the core members of the Order for protection. The second was that Hermione had to stay at Headquarters—a condition that her family, and honorary family members, were quick to agree to—for it would be a dangerous mission and he didn't want to risk the life of the girl who he could easily refer to as his savior.

As the group prepared to leave, Draco walked over to Hermione, who had been standing with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco said softly, wrapping his arms around her.

After a minute, Hermione's expression softened and she hugged her boyfriend of two years beck tightly, "I love you, too, Draco."

She kissed him sweetly, her worry written in her eyes as she quietly pleaded, "Come back to me, alright?"

"Alright." Draco smiled. Kissing her again, he tired to ease her worries. Pulling back and cupping her face gently, he said, "Don't leave the house."

"Don't go getting all authoritative on me." Hermione fixed him with a fierce look, "I hate it."

Draco looked down at her softly, love for her shining in his eyes, "Don't leave the house, please?"

At those words, Hermione grabbed Draco's head and kissed him passionately, pouring everything she felt for him into that kiss, mixing in promises of what would happen if he returned.

"Ahem." Harry cleared his throat, at which Draco and Hermione threw him the one minute sign and Harry rolled his eyes.

Pulling back, Draco kissed her one last time—a promise that he would return—and walked toward the foyer, where the team that would be going on the mission were standing. Passing Harry, Draco shot over his shoulder, "You comin' or what?"

As Hermione watch Draco leave with her family, her mother came up and hugged her, promising that everyone would return.

Five hours later, Draco, Harry and Tonks arrived back at the house with Narcissa.

"Don't worry!" Harry, Tonks, and Draco exclaimed, seeing the two Potter women about to freak out.

"Everyone else is taking the IC members to Azkaban." Tonks elaborated, "We somehow managed not to lose anyone."

Hermione immediately pulled both her brother and her boyfriend into a tight hug as Narcissa was shone where she would be staying by Tonks. Soon Lily pulled her son to her, thankful he was back safe and sound, but also to allow for her daughter and Draco to sneak off up to Hermione's room.

Once the door was closed and locked behind them, Hermione kissed Draco passionately.

"I love you so much, Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered, kissing him again.

"You are my one and only, Hermione Potter." Draco smiled softly down at her, kissing her nose and just holding her as Bellatrix's words rang in his ears; her treats yelled as she was carted off by Sirius. Though Draco knew that his insane aunt couldn't harm the girl in his arms, he couldn't help but be thankful that she okay.

Hermione knew there was something that he didn't want her to know, but she didn't push it, she just let him hold her, wrapping her arms around him, as well, revealing in the fact that he had come back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Background:**

**7****th**** Year**

**Summary: Hermione discovers that she has the psychic ability the women on her mom's side of the family receive upon coming of age.**

**Hermione/Theo Siblings**

**Quote from Supernatural**

Hermione Nott emerged from the Nott Manor library, where she had been holed up for most of the day with her mother and grandmother, interpreting whether she had "the gift" or not; though there was really no question if she did or not since she had been having premonitions since she was five. She was relieved that the day had finally arrived, because now she could actually do something about the things she saw.

"So?" Victor Nott asked as his wife, mother-in-law, and daughter came into the dining room, where he sat with Theo.

"She has the gift." Endora Nott smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead and sitting next to her husband for lunch.

"Congratulations." Victor smiled at Hermione, an unusual look of pride flashed across his face.

"If you don't mind, I think I'm going to skip lunch." Hermione said, fighting back a yawn, "I'm really tired."

"Okay, Sweetheart." Cordelia Masters, Hermione and Theo's Grandmother, replied; kissing her granddaughter's head, she whispered, "I am very proud of you."

"Thanks, grandma." Hermione replied with a soft smile before making her way to her room.

It wasn't long before Theo had excused himself and had caught up to her. Throwing an arm around her shoulders, he said, "**I know what we need to do about your premonitions. I know where we need to go.**"

"**Where?**" Hermione replied as they reached her room, rolling her eyes slightly.

"**Vegas.**" Theo smiled, nodding his head and raising his eyebrows. Hermione replied by entering her room and shutting the door. Still, Theo continued to yell through the door, "**What? Come on, man! Craps Table? We'd clean up!**"

As he continued to try and persuade her to see it from his side, a house elf appeared next to him, causing him to jump slightly.

"Master asks that you leave Miss Mione alone." The house elf, Jumpy, said, bowing his head slightly, before entering Hermione's room. Once in the room, the small elf snapped his fingers and a tray of food appeared, "Master request that Miss Mione eat something."

"Thank you, Jumpy." Hermione replied with a small smile.

"Master won't say it, and won't like Jumpy to say it, but Master is very proud of Miss Mione."

With that, Jumpy snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Hermione couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face as those words. As she took a bite of her sandwich, the words repeated over and over again in her head. Her father was proud of her. Her father, the hardest man to please in the Wizarding World, was proud of his daughter. Her smile broadened and she finished her lunch and got into bed. The smile never leaving her face as she drifted into a well-deserved sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Background:**

** 7****th**** Year**

** Summary: Harry doesn't want to make things officially with Hermione because he doesn't want to put her in any more danger, but Hermione doesn't care.**

** Hermione/Theo Siblings; Hermione/Harry romance**

** Harry raised by Sirius**

** Quote from Supernatural**

Harry watched as Hermione packed her stuff up as the two lingered in Sirius's Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom.

"I'm not saying that I don't like you, Mione, 'cause I _really_ do," Harry walked over to her, both of them unaware that Sirius was still in the room, listening into the conversation. It had been a few weeks since she had brought up the idea of becoming official, but Harry hadn't wanted her to be in anymore danger than she already was, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand, Harry." Hermione replied, not seeing Sirius shaking his head—trying to tell Harry that she didn't really understand, "As much as I enjoy pissing my father off, this would make him angrier than when I refused to get the Dark Mark, and that would be pushing it too far. And as much as that thought scares me, I'm more afraid of looking back on this moment—when I'm stuck in a marriage with Draco—and regretting not fighting you on this."

Harry opened his mouth to reply when Hermione continued, preventing him from saying what she knew he wanted to say, "**Look, I'm not saying that I'm not scared, 'cause I'm scared as hell, but I'm not going to run and hide either.**"

With that, Hermione walked out of the door, as Sirius came up next to Harry, Hermione shot over her shoulder, "**So, are we going out or what?**"

"**Harry**," Sirius said dead earnestly, "**marry that girl.**"

At those words, Harry quickly ran after Hermione, leaving Sirius standing there, smiling after the two teenagers as Harry casually slipped Hermione's hand into his, causing her to turn her head and smile at the green-eyed boy and a goofy grin to spread across Harry's face.


	24. Chapter 24

**Background:**

** Seventh Year**

** Summary: Lavender doesn't like it when she finds out that Hermione went to Seamus for advice on Draco and not her.**

** Quote from All Grown Up**

Lavender walked into the Common Room in time to see Hermione thank Seamus enthusicially before hugging him and skipping out of the portrait hole, not even stopping when as she greeted Lavender.

"What was that all about?" Lavender asked, laughing lightly.

"Well, Hermione and Malfoy had a slight disagreement and she came to talk to you about it yesterday, but you were gone. So, she talked to me, since I was the only one in the Common Room. I told her they should both take a calming draught and then talk things out. I guess it worked." Seamus nodded, feeling very proud of himself.

"For now." Lavender replied off handedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"**Well,**" Lavender sat down in the chair across from Seamus, leaning forward and fixing Seamus with a look, she continued, "**it takes a very special kind of person to be an advice giver. You have to be soft on the inside, but tough on the outside—like leftover lasagna. Ask yourself, Seamus, are you leftover lasagna?**"

"What are you talking about?" Seamus gave Lavender a look like she was crazy.

"Relationships and style are the _only_ things I can help Hermione with and I do not appreciate you walking in and thinking that you can take over one of those things."

"But you weren't there…"

"Then you should have told her to wait. And everyone who knows anything about Hermione's relationship with Malfoy is that every disagreement it solved by sex, whether make-up or angry, it always works and they don't fight for a few weeks. I give your solution a day."

With that said, Lavender made her way up to the seventh year girls' dorm to vent to Parvati, who was just as frustrated with the situation as Lavender.

Sure enough, when Hermione and Draco entered the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast, they were yelling at each other. Lavender sent Seamus a haughty look before walking over to Hermione and taking her out of the Great Hall and back to the Heads' Tower she and Draco shared.


End file.
